


Smiles

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, written before they kissed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Maggie likes Alex's smiles





	

Maggie likes Alex’s smile. Danvers looks so much younger when she smiles. The worry creasing over her forehead and grooving into her cheeks fades and she lights up in a way that makes Maggie’s heart flutter.

It was that first tight smile that had Maggie calling Alex with her lead. A nagging in Maggie’s soul to get this woman out of her tight-lipped agency brought them to Maggie’s favorite bar. It’s dingy and dark and Alex finds it fitting.

It’s filled with aliens and Alex finds that ironic.

Maggie doesn’t miss Alex’s smile, tight and worried, when her hands are bound above her head. She bashes Red Hot with a metal beam and Alex smiles again. Maggie could get used to that.

So she teases Alex at the DEO, wrapped in bandages and hurting. It’s half to save her own pride and half to pull that smile from Danver’s lips.

(She learns later that Alex held a bar stool against the jerk’s neck at her bar. She bites her lip and doesn’t stop the grin that spreads over her face. She takes another shot and chuckles at the DEO officer’s audacity.)

Their dialogue is easy with a corpse splayed out in front of them. Supergirl continues to bring out the easiest smiles from Alex. There’s so much love in her eyes that Maggie can’t look away, can’t ignore the jealousy swirling through her stomach.

Alex seems enamored by the sight of their linked hands. Maggie is enamored with the smallest of smiles spreading from Alex’s eyes. She drops her gun when she runs for Supergirl. DEO agents don’t drop their security for other agents.

She’s losing pool and women and it’s Alex who can’t believe Maggie’s plight. It’s a new expression, not a smile, but it helps the ache in Maggie’s chest just as much. Then Alex is smiling at her and it’s brilliant in the morning sun.

Hope blooms in her chest and Maggie smiles in spite of herself. Alex looks at her, really sees Maggie for who she is, hangs on her every word. So Maggie takes a chance.

She is sorely disappointed until Alex calls her and talks and it’s Maggie smiling because she’s been here, where Alex is. She listens and she doesn’t push and Alex leaves, another beautiful smile gracing her lips. Maggie drinks some more, but her mind isn’t on men collapsing dead in front of her.

Her mind is on a smile aimed at a woman in a red skirt. If Alex didn’t know how she felt about Supergirl before, she’d certainly know now.


End file.
